What is going on?
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: Shingyouji has been losing a lot of weight and sleep for the past few weeks. What is wrong with him? Why is he doing this? Arata and Takumi try to find out what. Will Shingyouji tell them? yaoi R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shingyouji Kanemitsu was a second-year in the all boys Shindou High School Academy. He was a member of the kendo club, an average student, and friends with the most popular boy in the whole school, but that was because he knew said boy's boyfriend. And the only reason he knew said boyfriend was because he was roommates with the love of his life, the student council president Misu Arata.

Now Shingyouji has been in love with Arata since he first saw him when he took the entrance exam to get into the school. When he got the letter that told him he was accepted into the school, he was overjoyed. He was finally able to see the person who captured his heart. He was also happy that he could get away from his parents and their constant fighting.

Right now Shingyouji was walking down the hall to his room on the second floor. It was his free period and decided to use it to sleep. He had been studying a lot for the past few weeks and haven't gotten a lot of sleep because of it. The reason he began to study so much was because he wanted to be like Arata, smart and have high grades.

When he reached his room, he dropped his bag onto the floor and fell onto his bed and setting his alarm clock to go off in an hour before falling asleep. All you heard in the room was the soft breathing of the sleeping teen.

Misu Arata was walking around the school looking for his pet. He hasn't seen him for several days now and it was starting to get on his nerves. He asked some of the younger classmates and they said that they saw Shingyouji heading the the dorms for his free period. He nodded and headed over to where they said he was.

Once he reached his pet's room, he entered because the door wasn't locked. He walked in and found his pet curled up on his bed, dead asleep. Misu couldn't help but smile at the sight. He pulled up a chair from Shingyouji's desk and sat down next to the bed, watching his pet sleep. He then brushed some hair away from the younger boy's face gently.

After a few more minutes he decided to wake up Shingyouji. He gently shook his shoulder first, saying, "Shingyouji, its time to get up." His pet curled up even tighter. He shook his head in amusement. His pet could be so adorable at times.

He tried to wake him up by shaking for a few more minutes before deciding on a different method. He leaned down so his face was next to Shingyouji and he could feel the soft breath of the sleeping boy. He smirked before leaning in, pressing his lips against his pet's.

Shingyouji was having a nice dream. He was dreaming of him with his grandparents, playing in the backyard. Then next thing he knew, he could not breathe. He tried and tried, but could not take a breath. Because he could not breathe, he was forced to wake up. His eyes fluttered open before going wide. His crush was kissing him. He let out a moan and opened his mouth to the probing tongue he felt against his lips. The tongue entered, mapping his mouth entirely before pulling his own tongue into a forbidden dance.

After a minute, Misu pulled away, letting Shingyouji breathe. The poor teen was gasping for much needed air. Shingyouji only had enough time to take a big breath before his mouth was claimed by Arata once more. He gasped into his crushes mouth who pushed his tongue in again. He groaned before wrapping his arms around his crush's neck, pulling him closer.

Arata got on the bed, pinning his younger pet down. He gripped the boy's wrists and pinned his arms above his head. With the other hand, he unbuttoned Shingyouji's shirt to reveal the pale skin underneath. He pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss and suck his neck. Shingyouji gasped and moaned as he felt the sensitive skin of his neck being abused. He then let out a yelp of pain as Arata just bit hard into the junction of his neck and shoulder, marking him as his and his alone.

Finally Arata pulled away completely, staring down at his pet's flushed face. He smirked at the dazed look he had in his eyes.

He said, "You have been a very bad pet Shingyouji."

Shingyouji, once he caught his breath, asked, "What do you mean?"

Arata shook his head and said, "You have not visited me for several days. Is it not a pet's job to be by their master's side at all possible times?"

Shingyouji gulped. He turned his head to the side and looked away from the piercing gaze of his master. That turned out to be the wrong move because he then felt pain in his ear. Arata bit into it hard, making it bleed. Shingyouji let out a whimper as he felt Arata lick it and suck it. He finally turned his head back to end the torture on his ear.

He looked up at the dark eyes and said, "Gomen Arata-san. I didn't mean to not see you. It's just that... I have been studying and working really hard for the past several days. I want to be as good as you are in classes. I just want to show you that I am hardworking and smart."

Arata let out a chuckle, making his pet stare up at him in confusion. He shook his head lightly before gently capturing the boy's lips once more. This kiss was by far the softest one ever. After a minute he pulled away.

He then said, "From now on you are to study in the executive room with me. I want to see you there after your practices are over. If you are not there, you will be punished. You know how I get when I am angry. You are also to tell me when you have a test coming up, so I can quiz you for it. If you don't follow these orders... Let's just say that you will not be able to walk properly for several weeks."

Shingyouji blushed hard when Arata finished. He knew exactly what his crush was hinting at with those last words of his. He knew that if he didn't follow his orders, his ass would be hurting for a long time.

He gathered his couraged and asked, "But what if Ooji is there?"

Arata said, "It does not matter. I am the student council president and therefor he will have to accept that if I want you there, I want you there. If I don't want you there, I will tell you. But unless I tell you that, you are to be there everyday. You are to sit next to me and study. Am I understood?"

Shingyouji nodded and said, "Hai. I understand Arata-san."

Arata gave him a small smile before getting off of him, letting the teen sit up. Shingyouji looked over at his alarm clock and noticed that he had 10 more minutes before his alarm went off. He sighed. He didn't get as much sleep as he wanted to. He got off his bed and stood up, only to stumble because of his lack of sleep. Arata caught him just in time before he hit the ground.

Arata asked, "daijoubu desuka, Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji nodded and said, "I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired that's all."

Arata forced him to look at him in the eyes. Now that he looked closely, he could see the dark circles under his pet's eyes. When was the last time he got a good amount of sleep?

He asked, "When was the last time you got a good rest?"

Shingyouji looked at the ground, not wanting to answer.

Arata sighed before saying in a tone that would make the boy listen to him, "Kanemitsu."

Shingyouji slightly flinched at the tone and by what his crush called him. Arata only ever called him by his first name if he was in very big trouble or if he was going to get in trouble.

He finally spilled the beans, "I'm sorry Arata-san. I just wanted to prove how smart I was. So sometimes I would study until really early in the morning and then go to sleep for a few hours."

Arata sighed. Leave it to his pet to do something so stupid as to miss out on sleep. It looks like he will have to keep a close watch on his pet with Hayama's help for a few days to make sure he gets his rest. Maybe even Saki if he would be willing.

He said, "Baka. Don't go missing out on sleep just to be smarter. I don't want you to pass out or anything."

Shingyouji nodded. His master was annoyed at him for missing sleep.

Arata continued, "You are to go to my room for now and sleep. I will tell your teachers that you are not feeling well and need to rest."

Shingyouji nodded and grabbed his bag before walking out with Arata, who led him back to his room. They entered and found Hayama and Saki there, talking. The both of them looked up and smiled when they saw who it was.

That was when Takumi noticed the dark circles under his kouhei's eyes.

He asked, "What's wrong Shingyouji-kun?" Gii also noticed and became worried.

Arata answered for him, "He has been skipping out on sleep for several days now. He is going to stay here for the rest of the day and rest."

Takumi nodded and led Shingyouji to Misu's bed and pulled back the covers. He then got a pair of his own pajamas and gave them to his friend before pushing the other boys out, saying they needed to get to class (He didn't need to go because his classes were over for the day) and closed the door behind him. He then helped Shingyouji get changed before gently pushing him on the bed, making him lie down before pulling the covers up and tucking the very tired boy in. Shingyouji snuggled down letting out a yawn before settling down completely, falling asleep.

Takumi smiled at the sight, thinking it was very cute. Shingyouji was like the little brother he never had. He always had the urge to protect him from the evils of the world, making sure he kept his innocence.

Come to think of it, Shingyouji has been looking very stressed out lately. Earlier in the week he was paged for a phone call and had come back looking upset. He had asked what it was about and all the boy told him was that it had to do with his family and that was it. Nobody knew what the teen's home life was like but Takumi was planning to figure it out.

Takumi looked down at the younger teen and smiled before pressing a kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead. He then got up and quietly left the room, letting the boy sleep. He would ask the teen about his home life later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

Chapter two

Later on sometime in the evening Shingyouji woke up in a room that was not his own. He looked around and then remembered that he was in his crush's room. He yawned and stretched out on the bed like a cat. His Obaa-chan teased him that if his hair is stroked or finger combed, he would purr like a cat. He would try to deny it.

He heard a giggle and turned to see Takumi sitting on his bed. Shingyouji blushed hard at the fact that someone saw him stretch the way he does. Takumi couldn't help but laugh softly before getting up and sitting near him on Misu's bed. Shingyouji looked down at the bed but was startled when he felt himself being jerked forward against his senpai's chest. He squirmed a bit, trying to get away, but Takumi was surprisingly strong. He finally gave up after a minute and relaxed into the embrace.

Takumi hugged the teen against him. He felt Shingyouji relax against him and smiled. He began to gently finger comb his kouhei's hair. Shingyouji's hair was very soft like the fur of a cat or a husky. He then noticed an unfamiliar sound echoing in the silent room. He looked down and noticed that the sound was coming from Shingyouji. Was he... purring? Takumi found that absolutely adorable. He couldn't wait to tell Gii this.

After several minutes of silence, Shingyouji let out another yawn and snuggled even more into the embrace. He curled up in Takumi's lap and managed to tuck his head under his chin. He felt safe in his senpai's arms and just wanted to stay there forever. His eyes closed and he fell back asleep, showing off just how tired he was.

Takumi smiled down at the sleeping teen in his arms. He ran his hand up and down his back soothingly. That was when he realized how thin Shingyouji got. So he has been skipping meals too. He took out his phone and texted Gii to bring up some food for Shingyouji. He replied and said that he would be up in a few minutes because it was dinner time. Takumi set his phone on vibrate and closed it. He didn't want anything disturbing the sleeping teen.

After about ten minutes the was a quiet knock on the door before it opened. Gii walked in with Arata, Toshihisa, Yoshizawa, Takabayashi and Akaike following him( they were worried about their friend). Gii had a tray of food with him that he set down on Takumi's desk.

He then walked over to Takumi, knelt down in front of him and asked, "How is he?"

Takumi said, "I don't know. He woke up a little while ago but after a few minutes went back to sleep. I noticed then that Shingyouji has lost quite a bit of weight. I think he has been skipping meals."

Gii nodded and kissed his forehead. By this time everyone has settled down somewhere in the room. Arata sat on his bed and held his arms out, a silent way of saying that he wanted to hold Shingyouji. Takumi shifted Shingyouji as gently as possible into Arata's arm. Once that was done, he moved with Gii to his bed.

Arata shifted the sleeping teen in his arms so his head was resting on his shoulder and his body was curled up against his. Takumi was right. Shingyouji was skinnier than usual. He was going to have to scold his pet later for that as well. For now though he would let the teen sleep. He had spoken with the Dean about Shingyouji's current condition and had asked if he could sleep in his room until he got better. The Dean said that it was okay and had then spoken to the doctor on campus, who then said that he would have Shingyouji excused from classes for about two weeks.

Apparently this isn't the first time Shingyouji has done this. Before he came to Shindou, Shingyouji had ended up in the nurses office several times in middle school because he passed out from lack of sleep and anemia. No one knew why he wasn't getting enough sleep and have tried to ask him, but he never answered. When he had told Gii this, Gii had told Toshihisa, Yoshizawa, Takabayashi and Akaike who all decided to question him as soon as possible.

What was driving Shingyouji to do this? It wasn't just the fact that he wanted to prove himself to Arata, but something else. He would ask Shingyouji when he woke up, which would be now because the kid needed to eat.

Misu began to shake Shingyouji awake. Shingyouji let out a groan before his eyes fluttered open. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It took a few seconds to realize that Arata was holding him now instead of Takumi. He sensed the tension in the air and noticed that his other friends were there as well.

Arata shifted him again so he had his arms wrapped around his waist, to make sure he didn't try to run when he was questioned. Shingyouji grumbled a bit in protest, but didn't say anything else. It was several more minutes before anyone spoke.

It was Akaike-kun who broke the silence, "What is going on Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji looked up in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

Akaike said, "I mean the lack of sleep, not eating a lot of food. You have lost quite a bit of weight and are at risk of getting anemia. You are not the type to do this to yourself. Something happened that made you do this and we want to know what." Everyone nodded when he finished, saying that they wanted to know.

Shingyouji sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this one. He really didn't want to tell anyone because he thought it would make him look weak. He didn't want to be weak in front of Arata. The only people he ever told were his best friend and her parents.

He said, "Well... ever since I could remember, my parents were always fighting with each other. It was really all they ever did. My Grandma basically raised me. I never got to feel the love of a parent. The only love I ever received was from my Grandmother."

Everyone gaped at him. He bowed his head, suddenly feeling shy. Arata kissed his neck, making him squirm a bit. Takumi felt sorry for his kouhei. He too felt no love from his parents. He felt Gii tense and knew he was angry. He kissed his cheek softly, letting him know that he was not alone in this.

It was several minutes before the silence was broken by Takabayashi, "Wow... I had no idea that you were suffering so much. Why didn't you tell anyone before?"

Shingyouji shrugged his shoulders and said, "Every time I did, nobody believed me."

It went silent for a few more minutes before Gii said, "Well I think that is enough for tonight. Lets let Shingyouji get his sleep."

Everyone nodded and got up to leave. Gii gave Takumi a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. It was silent again.

Arata broke it then and said to Shingyouji, "We brought up some food for you. Takumi said that he noticed how thin you have gotten lately. Why have you been skipping meals?"

Shingyouji flinched at the tone used. His master was angry at him. He squirmed a bit, trying to get away but Arata tightened his grip around his waist, making sure he couldn't. Shingyouji let out a whine, making Takumi laugh. It was a very cute sight to see.

Finally Shingyouji said, "I guess that I have been sleeping so much that I forget to get food."

Arata said "That is a lie and you know it. If you don't tell the truth", he leaned in to his pet's ear and whispered so Takumi couldn't hear, "I will punish you in front of Takumi right now."

Shingyouji gulped before saying, "All right. When I hit middle school, the fights between my parents happened more often. I began to do multiple after-school activities so I wouldn't have to go home. I pushed myself pass my limits so many times that I would end up in the nurse's office passed out. At one point, I ended up in the hospital because I had lost so much weight from not eating and just working that I passed out and didn't wake up until two weeks later. It is also because of my parents' constant fighting that I have all of the insecurities that I have. I am constantly worried that Arata-san will abandon me and all of my friends will leave me."

Shingyouji didn't have time to say anything else because his crush turned his head around and smashed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Takumi had left to go get some of Shingyouji's clothes from his room. Shingyouji opened his mouth and let Arata dominate him. Arata forced his tongue into his pet's mouth, mapping every crevice before dragging the other tongue into a heated dance. By this time, Shingyouji had changed his position so he was straddling Arata's lap and his arms were around his neck. The kiss continued for several more minutes until air forced them apart. Both males were panting hard for breath.

Arata, once he got his breath back, said, "Don't ever think that I would leave you Kanemitsu. I may have never said those words to you but that does not mean that I don't have those feelings for you. You are mine, mind, body and soul. Everything about you belongs to me and only me. I am the only one who can touch you like this. I am the only one who can make you feel this way. I am the only one who can make you happy. I am a very possessive man Kanemitsu. I will not share you with anyone nor will I let you abandon me. It is, after all, a pet's job to stay by their master's side until their master says so or they die."

Shingyouji was speechless. Arata only ever called him by his first name if he was in for a serious scolding or in trouble. And Arata-san basically told him that he loved him in his own way.

Shingyouji said, "Suki desu, Arata-san! Suki desu, suki desu, suki desu!"

Arata smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, calming him down instantly. He then began to get his beloved pet to eat something. It took a bit of time, in that time Takumi had returned with Shingyouji's clothes, for Shingyouji to eat everything, but it was worth it. He never felt so full in his life.

Once they were done eating, Arata helped Shingyouji get dressed into his own pjs before changing himself. He laid down on his bed and pulled his pet against him, making sure that he was comfortable. He turned off his light and laid there, listening to his pet's soft breaths. He heard a silent rustle coming from Hayama's bed and knew that the teen was asleep. Now was the perfect time.

He leaned his face in so his lips brushed Shingyouji's ear and whispered softly, "Suki desu, Kanemitsu. Suki desu."

He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before laying down again, his eyes closing as he drifted into sleep. Shingyouji would always be loved, and he would make sure that the boy knew it.

**Well this story is done. If you read it, sorry for having it be so short. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


End file.
